Unter einem schlechten Stern
Unter einem schlechten Stern (engl:Born Under a Bad Sign) ist die vierzehnte Episode der 2. Staffel. Inhalt Seit mehr als einer Woche hat Dean nichts von seinem Bruder gehört. Als Sam ihn schließlich kontaktiert, fährt er so schnell er kann zu ihm und macht eine schockierende Entdeckung: Dean findet seinen Bruder mit jeder Menge Blut an seiner Kleidung. Doch Sam fehlt jegliche Erinnerung und er weiß nicht, was die letzten Tage passiert ist. Die beiden Brüder setzen alles daran, das Rätsel zu lösen. Als sie eine Videoaufzeichnung entdecken, die zeigt, wie Sam einen Menschen ohne jeden Skrupel tötet, sind sie konsterniert. Sam beginnt sich zu fragen, ob seine dunkle Seite von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat. Handlung Dean erkundigt sich telefonisch bei Ellen, ob diese etwas von Sam gehört hat, denn er wird seit einer Woche vermisst und Dean weiß nicht, wohin sein Bruder gegangen ist und wieso. Plötzlich ruft Sam bei Dean an. Dean kommt am Motel in Twin Lakes an, in dem sich sein Bruder aufhält, und findet seinen Bruder mit Blut an den Händen und an der Kleidung auf. Sam gesteht Dean, dass er sich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern kann. Dean findet heraus, dass Sam vor zwei Tagen unter dem Namen Richard Sambora im Motel eingecheckt hat und den anderen Bewohnern nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen ist. Sam kommt auf die Idee, dass nun das eingetreten sein könnte, wovor ihr Vater Dean gewarnt hat. Dean hält das für unwahrscheinlich und schlägt vor, dass Sam versuchen soll, sich an jeden seiner Schritte zu erinnern und entdeckt Blut am Fensterrahmen. Gemeinsam schauen sie sich in der Gegend um und plötzlich glaubt Sam zu wissen, dass er schon einmal am Garagenkomplex war und findet einen Schlüssel zu einem der Tore in seiner Jackentasche. Im Inneren ist ein Auto geparkt, an dessen Lenkrad sie weiteres Blut und auf dem Rücksitz ein blutiges Messer finden. Sam und Dean befragen den Kassierer einer Tankstelle, in der Sam am Vortag laut Tankquittung gewesen war. Allerdings droht dieser, die Polizei zu rufen, falls Sam nicht verschwindet. Der Kassierer erzählt, dass Sam betrunken in den Laden gekommen ist, sich ein Bier geschnappt und ihm eine Flasche auf den Kopf gehauen hat und dann, ohne zu bezahlen, einfach abgehauen ist. Die beiden Brüder fahren die Straße entlang, auf der Sam am Vortag die Stadt verlassen hat. Plötzlich erkennt Sam eine Seitenstraße und sie gelangen zu einem Haus, das mit einem Hightech-Überwachungssystem ausgestattet ist. Allerdings hat der Einbrecher es ausgeschaltet, bevor er ins Haus eingedrungen ist und den Besitzer getötet hat. Sam vermutet, dass er selbst hinter all dem steckt, allerdings glaubt Dean, dass er ihn – wenn er es war - nicht aus Böswilligkeit getötet hat, sondern einen guten Grund dafür hatte. Sam entdeckt in einem Schrank ein riesiges Waffenarsenal und begreift, dass das Opfer ebenfalls ein Jäger war. Auf einer Videoaufzeichnung müssen sie erkennen, dass Sam den Mann tatsächlich getötet hat. Daraufhin will Dean alle Spuren verschwinden lassen, da andere Jäger kommen werden, um den Mörder zu suchen, also demoliert er den PC und verwischt Sams Fingerabdrücke. Zurück im Hotelzimmer schlägt Dean vor, dass sie schnellstmöglich den Ort verlassen sollten, allerdings kann Sam es nicht einfach so hinnehmen, dass er einen Menschen getötet hat. Dean glaubt noch immer an die Unschuld seines Bruders und Sam gesteht, dass er in letzter Zeit immer diese negativen Gefühle wie Wut und Hass in sich hatte. Er glaubt, dass er bald zu dem werden wird, wofür ihn der gelbäugige Dämon bestimmt hat. Dean will ihn allerdings nicht aufgeben und verspricht, dass sie das zusammen schaffen werden. Daraufhin hält Sam seinem Bruder eine Waffe hin und bittet ihn, sein Versprechen zu halten und ihn zu töten. Dean erwidert, dass er lieber selbst sterben würde, bevor er seinen Bruder umbringt. Plötzlich nimmt Sam die Waffe und greift seinen Bruder an. Dean erwacht, nachdem der Motelbesitzer an die Tür hämmert, da Dean das Zimmer räumen soll. Allerdings kann er den Motelbesitzer bestechen, damit dieser ihn an den Computer lässt und so kann er Sams Handy per GPS orten. Er findet heraus, dass Sam sich in Duluth, Minnesota aufhält. Sam betritt in Duluth die Bar, in der Jo arbeitet, und gibt vor, dass er nach ihr gesucht habe, damit sie sich versöhnen. Während des Gesprächs bemerkt Jo eine Brandwunde auf Sams Arm und dieser entschuldigt sich für die Beteiligung seines Vaters am Tod von Jo's Vater. Er erklärt ihr, dass er nicht wie sein Vater sei. Nachdem er Jos Gefühle für Dean bemerkt, gibt er ihr zu verstehen, dass Dean keine romantischen Gefühle für sie hat. Sam versucht ihr klarzumachen, dass er der Bessere für sie sei und als sie seine Annährungsversuche abweist, versucht er, sie gegen ihren Willen zu küssen und schlägt dann ihren Kopf auf den Tresen, so dass sie ohnmächtig wird. Nachdem er Jo gefesselt hat und mit einem Messer bedroht, erzählt diese, was sie über den Tod ihres Vater wisse. Allerdings erwidert Sam, dass dies so nicht stimmt und erzählt ihr, dass sein Vater Bill getötet hat, um ihn von seinem Leiden zu befreien. Dean betritt die Bar und bedroht Sam mit einer Waffe, doch dieser stellt Dean vor die Wahl, dass er Sam töten müsse, ansonsten würde er Jo umbringen. Nachdem sich Dean weigert, läuft Sam auf ihn zu. Plötzlich spritzt Dean seinem Bruder Weihwasser ins Gesicht und es zeigt sich, dass Sam von einem Dämon besessen ist. Sam flüchtet aus dem Fenster und nachdem Dean Jo befreit hat, springt er hinterher. Dean verfolgt den Dämon in eine Lagerhalle und während des Katz-und-Maus–Spiels offenbart der Dämon, dass er Dean testen wollte, ob er so weit gehen würde, seinen Bruder zu töten. Außerdem gibt er Dean zu bedenken, dass er ihn nicht aufhalten kann, ohne dabei Sam zu verletzen. Dann verlässt Sam das Gebäude und als Dean ihm folgt, steht Sam plötzlich hinter ihm und schießt, woraufhin Dean angeschossen ins Wasser fällt. Jo läuft durch das Lagerhaus und versucht, Dean auf dem Handy zu erreichen, doch es geht nur seine Mailbox ran. Nachdem sie das Gebäude verlassen hat, findet sie Dean im Wasser liegen, nachdem sie sein Handy klingeln hört. Gemeinsam gehen sie zur Bar zurück und sie holt die Kugel aus seiner Schulter und verarztet ihn. Er beschließt, nach South Dakota zu fahren, da Dean vermutet, dass der Dämon sich den nächstgelegenen Jäger holen will. Unterwegs versucht Dean bei dem möglichem Opfer anzurufen, doch genau in diesem Moment schneidet Sam das Telefonkabel durch und klopft dann an die Tür. Bobby Singer öffnet und lädt Sam bereitwillig in sein Haus ein. Zusammen trinken sie ein Bier, als der Dämon aufschreit, da Bobby als Vorsichtsmaßnahme Weihwasser in das Bier hinein getan hat. Daraufhin schlägt er Sam nieder. Mittlerweile ist auch Dean bei Bobby angekommen und er befragt den gefesselten Sam, der direkt unter einem Dämonenkreis sitzt, während Bobby einen Exorzismus durchführt. Allerdings scheint der Exorzismus nicht zum gehofften Erfolg zu führen, im Gegenteil, der Dämon beginnt lateinisch zu sprechen und plötzlich flammt das Feuer im Kamin auf, Wind beginnt zu wehen und die Decke reißt ein. Bobby entdeckt das Symbol auf Sams Hand und begreift, dass sich der Dämon in Sams Körper eingeschlossen hat. Nun schmeißt der Dämon Bobby und Dean per Telekinese gegen die Wand und befreit sich. Sam geht auf Dean los und wirft ihm vor, dass er ihn in die Hölle zurück geschickt hat. Nun begreift Dean, dass es sich um den Dämon handelt, der auch schon Meg übernommen hat. Gerade, als der Dämon noch einmal zuschlagen will, verbrennt Bobby das Symbol auf Sams Hand und der Dämon verlässt Sams Körper. Nachdem Sam wieder zu sich gekommen ist, vergewissert sich Dean, dass er wieder der Alte ist und schlägt ihm dann ins Gesicht. Nachdem Bobby den beiden Brüdern zu bedenken gibt, dass sie lieber leugnen sollten, dass sie das Opfer kennen und ihnen ein Amulett überreicht, das gegen Besessenheit schützt, verlassen sie das Haus. Im Auto unterhalten sich Sam und Dean über die Geschehnisse und Sam gesteht, dass er sich selbst dabei zu geschaut hat, wie er den Jäger getötet hat. Allerdings beschäftigt ihn eine Sache noch mehr und zwar, dass er jeden hätte umbringen können, ohne dass Dean in getötet hätte. Daraufhin erwidert dieser, dass er seinen Bruder nur töten würde, wenn es keine Chance geben würde, ihn zu retten. Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden